


No Time To Die

by cheoncheonhi



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, POV Thranduil, Pre-The Hobbit, Queen of mirkwood - Freeform, Songfic, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheoncheonhi/pseuds/cheoncheonhi
Summary: Brevissima songfic ispirata da “No Time To Die” di billie eilish che mi ha fatto immediatamente pensare a Thranduil e consorte. Probabilmente è colpa di un recente rewatch della trilogia di “Lo Hobbit”, ma ho voluto giocare con quanto viene detto sulla madre di Legolas in questi film e quindi ecco questa… cosa.Spero possa piacervi, evviva le cose tristi! Arrivedorci~
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	No Time To Die

_«Avrei dovuto saperlo»_

Sì.  
Avrei dovuto sapere che non eri davvero dalla mia parte, dalla nostra parte, che la tua era una messa in scena, era solo semplice e pura strategia.  
Sono stato così cieco.  
Credevo che tu credessi in quello che facevi, in quello per cui ti battevi.  
Io pensavo che, in cuor tuo, tu non volessi tutto questo: la guerra, il dolore, la disperazione, la _morte_.  
Credevo che tu volessi _me_ e invece mi sono innamorato di una bugia.  
Mi parlavi di pace, di amore, di armonia e ora sei qui davanti a me a sostenere con la forza esattamente l’opposto. Il tuo cuore è stato corrotto oppure questa è sempre stata la tua vera natura?

_«Mi hai preso in giro una volta, mi hai preso in giro due volte»_

È stato tutto solo una parte da recitare?  
Ci siamo amati a lungo, abbiamo creato la vita, anche quello era solo un piano da seguire per raggiungere i tuoi scopi? Era la guerra ciò che desideravi più di ogni altra cosa e non l’amore?  
Io ti conoscevo, eri così determinata riguardo le tue idee di pace e convivenza tra popoli mentre ora stai combattendo dalla parte sbagliata.  
Stai combattendo contro la tua gente, contro di _me_.  
Non posso permettere che il tempo passato insieme ostacoli il mio dovere, il nemico deve essere distrutto.  
E il mio nemico adesso sei _tu_.

_«Il sangue che perdi è solo il sangue che meriti di perdere»_

Un rivolo di sangue ti sgorga dalla bocca mentre mi fissi quasi sorpresa.  
Ho dovuto farlo, non potevo permetterti di proseguire con questa follia.  
Hai tradito la fiducia della persona che ti ha donato il suo cuore, che ti ha accolta e amata.  
Ti sei schierata dalla parte dell’oscurità e hai scelto la guerra.  
Mentre ti accasci a terra, mi rendo conto che non smetterò mai di amarti perché quelli come noi amano una sola volta nella loro vita immortale. Eppure ho capito che non smetterò mai di odiarti perché hai portato via tutto quello che c’era di bello nella mia di vita immortale.  
Ora che sei a terra, con lo sguardo vuoto rivolto verso il cielo plumbeo, ti lascio andare e mi allontano.  
In battaglia non c’è spazio per il cuore, ci si può fermare solo quando si muore e io non mi fermerò.

_«Non mi vedrai mai piangere, non c’è tempo per morire»_


End file.
